Forever Trusting Who We Are
by Salome Sensei
Summary: A collection of BanJak oneshots, all assuming an intimate relationship amidst the bloodlust. Adults only.
1. Stratagem

Stratagem

Warnings: Yaoiliciousness. Adults only.

Author's Note: A little backstory morning fic for Kira, who loves BanJak so good.

Jakotsu awoke and stretched his long limbs. He'd been fucked so good and so hard by his young warrior lover--just the way he loved it, even when it left him a bit achy in the morning. Well, perhaps because it left him achy, in just the right places.

Bankotsu groaned and turned onto his other side as Jakotsu sat up, yawning. The sun was just rising and it was far too early for him to consider wakefulness. The battle had been long and strenuous; the fucking had been the perfect ending to a triumphant day. And now it was time to sleep, for much longer than Jakotsu apparently desired. The crossdresser pressed a kiss to his ear and Bankotsu swatted him away.

Jakotsu giggled. "Grumpy thing," he trilled. Everything about the fierce young leader pleased Jakotsu. There was trust and understanding between them as mercenaries. There was camaraderie as brothers in bloodlust. And there was unparalleled heat between them as lovers. No other had won the young heart as had his beautiful companion. Jakotsu adored his "barbarian" as Bankotsu treasured his "little snake."

Rising and slipping on his favorite pink kimono, Jakotsu giggled again thinking of that term of endearment. Neither of their "snakes" was little, and Jakotsu liked nothing more than to have his lover's fist wrapped tight around his ample girth while he was filled with Bankotsu's length. "The snake that devours my snake," Bankotsu had whispered in his ear only hours ago as he fucked him until he cried out in pleasure and pain. And Jakotsu knew the truth of it. He took his leader's shaft as he took his commands and his companionship: always obediently, always wanting more.

Tying his obi loosely, piling his hair up with a comb, and slinging his sword over his shoulder, Jakotsu padded off to the nearby stream to wash. It was good to spend the night wrapped in Bankotsu's musk, to sleep sticky with his come between his legs and his own ejaculate splashed on his belly. But when morning came, he preferred to feel clean again. It was the same with combat: he adored being bathed in the blood of his vanquished opponents, but once the thrill of battle wore off, he wanted to be clean. Bankotsu laughed at what he felt was excessive concern for hygiene, but when Jakotsu pouted and asked him with a finger stroked down his chest whether he didn't prefer him all soft and shiny, the warrior's pink cheeks and fast-growing erection answered in the affirmative for him.

After a few steps, Jakotsu turned back with a sigh. His lover needed to bathe too. If Jakotsu was a mite too fastidious, Bankotsu was a mite too given to clean garments over unwashed flesh. His strong body odor suited him as a mercenary, he said. And while Jakotsu could not but admit that no one smelled quite as beautifully manly as his lover, he felt as if he truly could smell his "manliness" from five strides away. Time to act.

A sparkle in his eye, the pink-clad teen cleared his throat and spoke. "Oh my, look at those handsome young men bathing in the stream," he said, overly loudly and more forced than he intended. No actor was Jakotsu, even if he did have a pretty and strategically useful giggle. "Perhaps I should join them!" he added with a flourish.

Bankotsu eyes snapped open and he was up and yanking on his blood-stained hakama with a growl. "The hell you will, you snake!" he snapped, eyes blazing.

Jakotsu smiled from ear to ear and held out a hand to his very much awake lover. They would bathe together now and enjoy the day with the gold they had taken from the soldiers they had ambushed the night before. And his little stratagem had brought the delicious bonus of seeing his Bankotsu sprout jealousy like a beautiful new branch on a rare and exotic tree. What could be nicer? Sunshine, ample coin, and the handsomest warrior beside him that anyone could desire. Love was most certainly in the air.


	2. Forever Trusting Who We Are

Author's Note: Originally written for the LJ community "inusongfics" (took first place, also third place at IYFG, third quarter 2008 award for Songfic). I don't seem able to write a songfic that isn't filthy and full of vicious kink. But with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, who would want to do otherwise? Lyrics in italics are copyright Metallica.

Forever Trusting Who We Are

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart**

Lithe and catlike, Jakotsu stretches his limbs and turns onto his side, where he is greeted by the sight of his big brother, asleep. He yawns, thinking about how tender Bankotsu's features are at rest. Tongue-tip poking out from a corner of his rosebud mouth, he reaches a delicate finger to trace the mark upon the forehead before him. Before he can even make contact, his wrist is imprisoned in a viselike grip and he sees his brother's eyes flash open to reveal he is not asleep after all. Jakotsu winces and Bankotsu smiles: such perfect balance in the giving and receiving of pain.

**Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters**

With fluid power, Bankotsu rises above the kimono-clad form of his brother and straddles him. Jakotsu whimpers and his wide-eyed gaze pours forth fear and desire as Bankotsu leans forward and pins him, hard. "Shall big brother inspire your fury before we resume the hunt?" he coaxes, bending forward to trace his teeth along Jakotsu's slender jaw.

**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way**

They know their quarry is only a few hours distant and will have relaxed their guard after the night attack they expected did not occur. The brothers-in-predation share a love of such play and of sleeping with the knowledge that their prey spends its final hours in panic and restlessness before they die, painfully, at the Band of Seven's ruthless, skilled hands. But first things first.

"Please, big brother," Jakotsu whimpers, powerfully aroused by Bankotsu's ability to draw forth and relish his submission and by the way it will stir his need to unleash his pent up ferocity thereafter. In return, Bankotsu enjoys the pleasure of abusing his comrade and then watching him taunt and torture their victims in consequence.

**All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters**

Bankotsu releases one of Jakotsu's arms so he can open his hakama and release the bulk of his thick, half-erect cock. Jakotsu licks his lips, capturing Bankotsu's attention just long enough to reach his arm up to slash across his brother's chest and through his thick garments with sharp, manicured nails. His laughter is a light trill as he watches the blood blossom through the torn cloth.

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new**

Bankotsu grins and seems to ignore the attack, moving his hand to shove Jakotsu's kimono up over his thighs. Little brother wears nothing beneath it, and big brother cherishes the ease of access and the feel of his firm, pale flesh. Slapping his slender, hard cock and receiving a high-pitched howl for his efforts, he rises onto his knees and permits Jakotsu the limited freedom of movement he needs to spread his legs and hoist them onto his brother's strong shoulders.

**Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters**

Hungry for the pain of the merciless dry fuck he expects, Jakotsu holds his breath and watches Bankotsu stroke himself to rigid perfection. No one but big brother fucks Jakotsu, and the rest of the Band makes sport of their relationship.

**Never cared for what they say**

Instead of the fuck, Jakotsu smiles with delighted surprised when Bankotsu reaches a hand up to wipe across his bloodied chest, then brings it down to coat his cock. The mating dances of others are so pale and pointless next to big brother's love.

**Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do**

"Big brother is so generous," Jakotsu titters, knowing blood is worthless as a lubricant but lovely as a decoration for Bankotsu's huge shaft. "Big brother is so beautiful," he effuses as he feels the wet cockhead pressed to his tight entrance.

**Never cared for what they know**

He speaks loudly enough to wake the five others, sleeping across the cold campfire. Let them be reminded that he is Bankotsu's favorite, that he alone receives such precious misuse.

**And I know**

"I know," Bankotsu growls, and thrusts home. Jakotsu screams with delight and abandons himself to big brother's fuck: nothing else matters.

**So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters**


	3. Audition by Sensei and Gakusei

Authors: Sensei and Gakusei

Authors' Note: Originally written for LJ Comm IyHedonism for a prompt based on BanJak art by Kira (Kirayasha aka Kira).

Dedication: To Sweetness, a.k.a. Kira

**Audition**

Watching Jakotsu saunter down the hallway before him, heels clacking rhythmically, Ban replayed each moment of his audition in his mind. He found fault with everything. He'd arrived late. He'd dropped his music. He'd forgotten the drummer Ginkotsu's name. He'd failed to bow to bassist Renkotsu. He must've done something awful to keyboardist Suikotsu because he didn't even make eye contact. Only Jakotsu had shown any friendliness, and he put that down to condescension.

He knew he had no chance. Everyone in the country wanted to replace larger-than-life guitarist Kyokotsu in the J-rock legend Band of Seven. The newspapers were full of the story of his overdose. And then came the announcement of open auditions. How Ban's crappy CD got him an audition he'd never know. But it had. And he'd played, for three miraculous minutes. The last audition of the day. The best moments of his life. He sucked. He knew it. But when he went to leave, Jakotsu called him back. "Have a drink in the penthouse?" the red-lipped frontman cooed. Ban followed as if in a dream.

Jakotsu kept his eyes forward as he led the long-haired male to the lift, sashaying as though on a catwalk. It was his style. If Ban knew what was good for him, he would follow without a word.

They rode up in silence, then walked wordlessly to the door. Jakotsu opened it with a slow turn of the knob, and, leaning in to flick on the lights, he glanced over his shoulder and winked. "Clothes." He gave Ban's overdone attire a wilting glance. "Lose them."

Ban obeyed instantly. Hero-worship did not preclude youthful cockiness. He stripped, then posed casually against the doorframe.

"You should close that," Jakotsu quipped while pulling his black leather tank-top over his head. Discarding it, he made quick work of his equally skin-tight pants, having kicked off his spike-heeled boots the moment he opened the door. His tongue peeked out from between his lips before he turned to flatten the futon sofa and drape himself languidly over it.

Ban gaped. Beneath his garb, Jakotsu's body was lean-muscled perfection. And that cock! His mouth watered. He dismissed immediately the fact that he had until this moment considered himself entirely heterosexual. He drifted to Jakotsu's side and his knees buckled until he was eye-to-eye with that silk-over-marble shaft.

Jakotsu tilted his head to the side, sliding his hand into that pretty, dark hair, wishing he had the patience to undo that braid and see it fall over Ban's back. "Is this how you intend to get the position?" he teased, pressing his hips forward.

The thought honestly had not occurred to Ban. "Would it help?" he asked, then took the leaking head of Jakotsu's cock into his mouth and sucked it down until he gagged himself halfway down.

"No," Jakotsu answered pointedly, giggling when the mouth on his cock retracted. Had this boy no experience? "Try that again," he coaxed.

Ban frowned at his incompetence and complied. It always seemed like sucking dick would be easy. He never dreamed he'd be as pathetic at it as the fangirls who offered themselves up in droves at the local gigs in filthy bars he had been playing of late. Now he was the fan. He'd have to do better. He took a deep breath and relaxed his throat, then dove down again. More than halfway but still gagging. This time he continued however, sucking and licking and doing his best to make it good, even if he couldn't get it down. Please let Jakotsu just stay hard… and not throw him out.

Despite his inexperience, Ban's mouth was rather hot and that he was struggling to push down further, despite the obvious fact that he could not, was enough to convince Jakotsu that he was worthy of training. For now, he just held the boy's head still and did the work himself, until, sooner than he expected, he felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach and knew that all he needed was one... final... thrust.

Ban fought for breath but never resisted, aroused beyond belief at Jakotsu's rough use of him. Never in his wildest fantasies had he imagined this moment, and yet it was here…and then he was suddenly choking and sputtering, trying to swallow the thick jet of come that Jakotsu forced down his throat.

Fingers still tight in his hair, Jakotsu pulled the pliant, panting head up. Then he yanked the boy easily up beside him and indulged himself in unwinding his long, tight braid. He smiled at his luscious young protégé. "Next practice is Monday, Ban—or shall I say Bankotsu?"


	4. Brother

Author's Note: A little introspective pre-canon yaoi to go with a drawing of Bankotsu I did that you can see at / d2wrzt9 (remove spaces). For Kira-Sweetness.

Brother

Sometimes I get so caught up in the power of killing and the freedom it brings, in the slashing and stabbing and the flow of blood, that I don't even notice him. He's always there, at my back, delighting too in the pleasure of what we do and who we are. I can take him for granted when I need to because he belongs to me, with me, now and always. My brother, Jakotsu. My pretty butterfly and slithering snake, so skilled with his sword and so warm in my bed. I could go it alone, and I have done, but there is no other I'd have at my side than the laughing beauty in the kimono.

That is why, this night, when the killing is done and we're feasting on delicacies and spending gold as if it grows on trees like ripe fruit, I pause and watch him. I see his dancing eyes and his sweet mouth. His cheeks flush with drunkenness as strands of hair slip to his bared shoulder. Smooth flesh, solid with muscle beneath. I can't stop my finger from tracing a path across a shoulder blade. He giggles and breathes "brother" in my ear, then drapes his strong, lithe frame over my lap to peer up at me through long black lashes. I could have him, here and now, but I pause. He is mine, yet, at this moment, amid the bawdy celebration of the Band of Seven where our bond is known and accepted, I experience something new. I want to be alone with him, entirely alone. I want him to know I belong to him as well as he to me. Trust and love runs between us, both ways.

"Come, brother; come little butterfly," I say, and though he is the taller and older of us, he lets me lift and carry him to privacy, to a room of our own. The others part and let us pass. Though they prefer women's flesh—and I cannot deny I enjoy it too—there is no flesh but Jakotsu's for me now.

I lay him down on the sleeping mat, soft with blankets and pillows, fragrant with night air and the smell of spring blossoms. The moon's glow lights the small room through the paper screen. My lover looks up at me, head cocked and eyes wide. He expects me to hastily disrobe and claim him. I can see it in his expression. But that is not how this night will be. Tonight, I want to fan the flames of his desire to blazing.

Once I close the panel to give us what solitude can be had, I stand before him. Slowly, I begin to undress. I unfasten my obi as I hold his gaze. He smiles at the familiar gesture, but I am careful, deliberate. I let my haori fall open, bare beneath it. He watches, licking his lips. It slips down one shoulder. I offer him a small, knowing smile, and eyes that smolder for his approval. I drop my hakama to reveal the flesh's truth of his effect on me. "Do I please you, brother?" I ask.

"Oh yes, brother," whispers my Jakotsu, voice rich with all the passion a man could ask for. He is magnificent in the moonlight. Lover and assassin, man and woman, fierce and sensual and mine.

"Show me," I murmur, coming to my knees beside him and offering myself into his arms.

May we always be as beautiful together as we are this night.


End file.
